The field of equipment for the storage of keys includes a broad range of devices including a variety of ring type devices and a variety of wallet type devices in which individual keys are retained in individual holders within a wallet like structure. In each of these prior art devices the user must select the desired key for the individual lock which the user desires to open. This process requires a combination of the ability to visually recognize the proper key and a degree of manual dexterity to manually select the desired key from the balance of the keys being stored. This process results in a degree of difficulty for older persons or persons having either visual difficulty or impairment of eye-hand coordination.
Despite the developments of the prior art there remains a need for a key case which can easily present the desired key in response to the pressing of a button.